


You Are Perfect

by Crypticbeliever123



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: After Sara is rescued from people who tortured her Leonard lists all the reasons that he loves her.





	You Are Perfect

Sara had been captured and tortured for over a week before the Legends could rescue her. While Gideon was busy healing her in the Medbay, Leonard walked in to check on her.

 

“I look ugly, don’t I?” she asked as she hung her head ashamed of what had happened to her and the wounds that littered her body.

“No,” he answered softly unable to speak any louder at the sight of his girlfriend in such a state.

“Don’t lie Leonard, I know I’m hideous.”

“You’re not.”

“Why would you say that? I mean do you think I look good like this? All bloody and bruised and beaten to a pulp?”

“No.”

“Then why would you-”

“Because these marks those bastards left on you are not who you are. They’re just what’s left of a bad experience. You, Sara Lance, are nothing short of absolutely beautiful,” he interrupted while taking hold of both her hands as he knelt in front of where she sat.

“You’re just saying that.”

“I’m not. You are gorgeous Sara.”

“And I’m also weak. I shouldn’t have let those guys hurt me like that.”

“You didn’t _let_ them do anything. This is _not_ your fault Sara. And if there’s one thing I know it’s that you are _not_ weak. You are the strongest person I have ever met.”

 

Sara turned her head away in shame.

 

“Hey, look at me. Look at me Sara,” he said softly as he gently turned her head to face him.

“You are unbelievably strong. You are stunningly beautiful. You’re incredibly kind and caring. You have a smile that melts even the coldest of hearts and eyes that can see through anyone,” he continued before giving her hands a squeeze.

“You have hands that are strong enough to break bones and gentle enough to heal. Your laugh is the single most addictive sound in the whole world. When you put your mind to it you accomplish anything and everything. You have the strongest will out of anyone else I have ever met and have so much self-control that not even an insatiable bloodlust could turn you into the monster you’ve mistaken yourself for countless times,” he said earning a weak smile from the blonde sitting on the medical bed.

“You are smarter than any genius I have ever met. You have a sense of humor so grand that it’s rivaled only by the height of your maturity. And most importantly Sara is that you are the only person I know who is truly capable of working miracles.”

“What do you mean?” she asked with a furrowed brow.

“You managed to take a man who had no heart and make him fall hopelessly, irreversibly in love with you and make him believe that he could be a better man than he ever had the chance to be. And what’s more is that you actually succeeded at turning him into a hero even if he’d never admit to being one. And if you have but one flaw it’s that you can’t see how amazing you truly are.”

“You… love me?” she asked almost stunned speechless by his admission.

“I do,” he replied with a kiss to her hands.

“I love you Sara, more than I could ever put into words. And I can’t tell you enough how lucky I consider myself to be to have somehow convinced you to be with me,” he said with another kiss to her hands.

“And I am so, so sorry that I couldn’t stop this from happening to you. I am so sorry Sara. I’m sorry,” he cried with his forehead resting against his hands which were still entwined with hers.

 

She then lifted his chin to face her before placing a tender kiss on his lips.

 

“This wasn’t your fault, Len. You are not responsible for this. What you are responsible for, is saving me like the hero you are. You are my hero, Len. And that doesn’t even begin to cover the list of reasons why I love you,” she said caressing his cheek in the palm of her hand.

“You love me?” he asked through his tears with a smile of joy and disbelief.

“I do,” she answered with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
